


The Fine Line Gets Harder To See

by TinyBat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous Relationships, Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's evening plans get hijacked by her two favorite eccentric millionaires, she's less than pleased with their explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Line Gets Harder To See

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently have a new ship. It's strangely liberating.

"Okay, so which deviant millionaire decided that this was acceptable? Because when I find out who, i’m freezing his bank accounts and slashing his tires." Felicity asked, looking righteously annoyed in a playboy bunny outfit, the heels of her shiny black pumps beating a rhythm into the tile floor. Oliver had said that he needed her to swing by the club and that was normal; what wasn’t normal was Thea handing off the outfit at the door and Tommy promising her the long awaited bottle of Chateau Lafite if she played along until midnight. Felicity’s only consolation was that Thea’s outfit had clearly been chosen by Tommy as well and seemed to be skimpier if possible, she wondered if Oliver had seen it yet.

"Me, well us. It’s our anniversary and we wanted to do something big." Tommy said, fishing a cuban cigar out of an inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket while Oliver fixed the cufflinks on his sleeves. Felicity blinked, confused by Tommy’s statement. "Anniversary? Merlyn, have you two been together this whole time?" Felicity leaned over, plucking the cigar out of Tommy’s hand and swatting him across the arm with a playful glare. 

Oliver answered for him, stealing the cigar from Felicity for a moment, lighting it, and gently placing it between her lips with a sinful chuckle. “Nope, this is the 25th anniversary of the day we met. We have 5 years of parties to make up for so we opted for a classic theme.” Oliver indicated Felicity’s evening attire of a black bustier, skimpy black underwear, fishnets, and snow white bunny ears, with a small cotton tail firmly glue to her behind. “Think James Bond meets Playboy and you’ve got it. Very 1960’s. If you rip the fishnets we have more.” Felicity began coughing violently, inhaling the smoke incorrectly, and rolling her eyes at the two men, sporting twin expressions of uncivilized amusement. 

"You’re depraved, both of you. Where’s Dig? Don’t tell me he’s in on this too." Felicity asked, leaning against the computer rig, trying to catch her breath while Tommy handed off a water bottle into her waiting hand. "Dig will be enjoying himself with us as a guest of honor, as will you. You get to be our girlfriend for the evening." Oliver looked positively gleeful, and leaned over to brush a strand of hair out of Felicity’s eyes while Tommy straightened her ears to his satisfaction. "Girlfriend? For both of you? Is this one of those weird eccentric rich guy things? I’m so not okay with that." She took a large gulp of water as Tommy feigned an expression of hurt, and Oliver pretended to sulk. They knew Felicity found them both attractive, and both men would have to be blind to miss both how valuable and necessary she was to them, personally and professionally. Ambiguity was the name of the game, and Felicity was special, there wouldn’t be any fighting, they so clearly adored her that any decisions were solely on her, and both Oliver and Tommy were just fine with that.

"We told you, just play along until midnight and we’ll get you so happily drunk on ridiculously expensive wine that you’ll forget about the tabloid photos that will undoubtedly have you heavily featured in them tomorrow morning." Tommy said, looking unconcerned. Felicity wanted to tap the hot ash from the cigar into his breast pocket, but restrained herself from doing so only to roll her eyes again. "Fine. I’ll bite. I just wish you’d have seen fit to maybe let me know first. I assume you have a good reason?" 

"We do. One of my Bratva contacts sent word that there’s a rumor going around about just how I spent my time on the island. We figure a large, hideously depraved, and extravagant party, complete with one blonde between the two of us all night should clear me of any suspicion." Oliver twined an arm around Felicity’s waist, pulling her into his side, and Tommy kissed her lightly on the cheek, retrieving his cigar in the process. Tommy’s phone buzzed and he took a quick glance at the screen.

"Dig’s here, and Laurel is taking the night to herself, she says she doesn’t want to involve herself in our insanity and to tell Felicity that all of her condolences are yours. Well Miss Smoak, let’s go put on a show." The three of them made their way up the stairs, into a side passage, to the private elevator Tommy had installed over the summer, and up they went. Felicity had to wonder if even really amazing red wine would be worth this particular type of trouble, but if it meant Oliver and Tommy were going to keep a tight hold on her all evening then she wouldn’t complain too loudly. Being a part time girlfriend to two of Starling City’s most eligible and notably irresponsible might actually have it’s perks.


End file.
